Happy Marriage?
by WuShixunhuun
Summary: Park Chanyeol & Oh Se Hun di jodohkan, bagaimana kehidupan mereka? akan kah berakhir bahagia atau sedih? Ratting : T - M
1. PROLOG

**ChanHun Happy  Marriage?**

 **Cast :**

EXO

BTS

WANNA ONE

BLACKPINK

GOT7

SUJU

DLL

️ **NC**

 **Bahasa NON BAKU**

 **No hate comments!**

 **TYPO bertebaran**

 **YAOI**

 **Ga suka?**

 **Nagajusseo**

Seorang namja, melemparkan batu berulang-ulang kali ke arah sungai, dia ambil batu Yang ada di dekat nya kemudian melempar nya.

Hal membosankan ini dia lakukan sambil menunggu seorang namja, Yang merupakan adik nya Lee Daniel. Chanyeol, Yang merupakan pemilik nama asli Lee Chanyeol ini menunggu adik nya, pulang les.

"Argh..bocah itu lama sekali!!" kesal nya

"Menunggu seseorang,hyung?" Tanya seorang namja

"Ah Jin-ah iya gua nunggu si kudanil pulang les."

"HAHA Kudanil satu itu,kan memang lama. les apa dia?" Tanya Jin

"Matematika"

"Bersabar,ini akan menjadi lebih Lama dari keinginan lu. okay gua balik bye" setelah mengatakan itu Jin pergi stlah mendapat anggukan dari Chan

"lbh lm dr keinginan gua? tunggu! Daniel kan ga bisa MTK! mana Guru les nya,harus bisa,dapet nilai di atas kkm les! ahaha cobaan..cobaan" sungut Chanyeol.

Dia sdang meratapi nasib biarkan saja dia tenang.

 **Tempat Daniel**

"Ayolah kak Sehun,beri tahu aku no 6" kata Daniel memohon

"Tidak Niel,aku harus segera pulang kau minta bantuan Jongin hyung saja yah" kata Sehun

"Baiklah hyung" kata Daniel pasrah

Sehun pun pergi dari tempat les nya bersama Daniel.

Daniel melirik Jongin penuh harap

Jongin hanya menghela nafas pasrah Dan berjalan ke meja Daniel dan membantu DanielDaniel

sang seosangnim hanya melipat tangan nya di dada Dan mlihat Daniel malas

 **Tempat Sehun**

Sehun berjalan menujumenuju taman dekat tempat les, nya. Tempat ini terdapat banyak pohon, lumayan menyegarkan mata dari semua soal, MTK tadi.

 **Sehun POV**

Gua berbaring di bangku taman, memejamkan mata mendengar suara aliran air, semilir angin, kicauan burung di sore hari.

Saat gua buka mata gua, gua ngeliat namja tinggi melempar batu ke dalam sungai, entah kenapa gua mau nyamperin tuh namja.

"Boleh bergabung?" Tanya gua

"Tentu" ujar dia

Namja itu memberikan batu Yang di pegang nya pada gua

"Ah ya,nama lu sapa?" tanya dia ke gua

"Sehun,Wu Sehun" kata gua

"Gua Chanyeol,Lee Chanyeol"

 **Normal POV**

"Gua klahiran 92 elu?" tanya Chan

"94" jwb Sehun

"Berarti gua hyung lu"

"Iya" jawab Sehun

"CHAN HYUNG!!" Triakan Niel menggelegar di seluruh taman

Ga lah canda

"Wae?? napa sih lu lama bat" kata Chan ketus

"Gua Lama kerjain tugas,eh hyung bareng Sehun hyung?" kata Daniel

"Dasar,lu knal Sehun?" tanya Chan smbl melihat mereka bergantian

"Dia merupakan teman les ku" kata Daniel

"Oh" Chan ber-Oh ria

Tiba tiba angin kencang datang, mata Sehun pun ke masukan debu. Rasa nya cukup sakit, Sehun mundur beberapa langkah, karena permukaan Yang cukup licin di dekat sungai Sehun tergelincir Dan jatuh ke sungai.

 ** _BYUR_**

"Sehun hyung!" teriak Daniel

Tanpa pikir panjang Chan segera, menceburkan diri nya kedalam air

Karena sungai tersebut cukup dalam pun Chan agak susah mencari Sehun.

 **SKIP**

 **HOME**

 **Chan kamu mama jodohin**

APA INI

SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YAH

INI **PROLOG** nya

 _GA KLIATAN KYK PROLOG?_

 _Hehe sori ga bakat bikin_

 _Sumarry hhh_

 **See u**


	2. Pertunangan

ChanHun Happy Marriage?

Cast :

EXO

BTS

WANNA ONE

BLACKPINK

GOT7

SUJU

DLL

️ NC

Bahasa NON BAKU

No hate comments!

TYPO bertebaran

YAOI

Ga suka?

Nagajusseo

Ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian, bisa yang harus nya seme jadi uke sama gua

Jalanan yang sangat sepi sangat menguntungkan untuk, balapan bukan? suara deruman yang sangat kencang...menjadi alunan musik tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Dia selalu saja bertengkar dengan sepupu nya, Choi Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan balapan motor. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang menang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai, di rumah Chanyeol (rumah kediaman keluarga Lee) dengan sangat pelan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar nya, Baekhyun menginap di tempat Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan tidur bersama Daniel Lee.

"Chan,gua langsung ke kamar kuda nil yah" kata Baek

"Okay" mereka berpisah

Pagi hari mama Ren aka Lee Minki di kejutkan dengan ada nya Baekhyun.

"Baekkie? kapan kamu dateng?" tanya mama Ren

"Ah..biasa ahjumma, tadi malem"

"Oh..pasti abis balapan sama Chanchan kan?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli dengan panggilannya mama Ren sama Yeol

"Ish mama jangan panggil aku kayak tadi malu tau di depan Baek" kata Chanyeol

"Ih gapapa nak,kan Baekhyun sepupu kamu" kata mama Ren.

"Iya deh..mom.." Chanyeol ngalah

Skip time

Baekhyun udah pulang dari tadi pagi, karena sekarang sudah siang

Chanyeol sedang ngadem di kamar

"Chanyeol!!" teriak mama

"ya!!"

cy turun ke bawah

"Apa sih ma,Chan kan lagi ga mood turun" gerutu Chanyeol

"Jadi gini,Chan kamu mama jodohin"

/Chanyeol diem seribu bahasa

"Ma jangan bercanda ga lucu" kata chan

"Mama ga bercanda" ujar mama nya chan dingin.

"Sama siapa aku di jodohin mom?" ujar chan lirih sambil menundukan kepala nya

"Kak Sehun!" celetuk Daniel tiba-tiba

sontak Chan langsung saja mengangkat, kepala nya

/Sehun tersentak

"Chan?"

"Hun?"

/ujar mereka barengan

"Kalian dah saling kenal?" tanya mama Lee

"Ah mom,dia satu les sama niel. Kemarin aku pertama kali ketemu sama dia"

"Oh gitu,bagus kalo gitu kita bisa mempercepat pertunangan nya" ujar mama lee santai

"Iya ma.." Chan hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar perintah, ibu nya

"Kapan?" tanya nyonya Wu santai

"Bagaimana kalo minggu depan?" tanya Daniel

"Hey! bocah jangan sok peduli dan mengerti!" kesal Chan

"Hey Chan...jangan begitu kan adik mu hanya mengusulkan" ujar Sehun

"Hm..." gumam Chanyeol

"Blh2 sj, baiklah pertunangan nya akan di laksanakan minggu dpn" ujar mama Lee

Skip

akhir nya sepakat lah mereka untuk mengadakan acara pertunangan itu minggu depan.

 **Di bar**

Pada malam hari, Sehun yang jln-jln ke bar bersama sahabat nya Zhang Jongin, Kim Namjoon serta Jung Ho Seok.

"Ada yang ingin kalian minum?" tanya sang bartener tersebut "

"4 gelas vodka" ujar Jongin

"Kau ta mau yang lain? ta bosen apa vodka terus?" tanya Ho Seok

"I love it" ujar nya

"4 Wine juga pak" ujar Sehun

yang bukan nya dihadiahi sebuah, tepuk tangan karena membeli minuman mahal, tapi Sehun mendapat kan deathglare dari ke 3 sahabat nya.

"Heh sapa yang mau bayar tuh minuman mahal?!" kata Namjoon panggil ae _Njoon_

 **Bukan nya mereka bertiga miskin**

 **No!**

 **Namjoon bolak-balik Korea-Amerika**

 **Jongin anak nya Suho cuy**

 **Jhope artis muda ges**

 _ **mereka cuma sayang duit, anak kos biasa kec si Njoon dan Kai**_

"Gua lah tenang ae" kata Sehun santai

"Ini pesanan nya tuan" ujar sang bartener

Setelah itu mereka minum2 dan juga berpesta ria di club itu.

"Makin malam ges kuy balik" kata Njoon

Mereka kembali ke rmh masing2 sambil di antar Sehun, pake mobil Sehun ugha

Jadi selama perjalanan :

"Guys,kalian tau kak Chanyeol ga?"

"Tau lah gua,dia orang sepupu nya Jin" kata si Namjoon

"Lah kok?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Jadi gini,biar nini yang jelasin. Chanyeol kan paman gua..mak gua dah tua cuk,Jin adalah ade nya mak w,dan itu arti nya Chanyeol adalah sepupu nya Jin" jelas Kai

"Dah ngerti maksud,Kai?" tanya Namjoon

"Emang napa lu nanya tentang dia?" tanya Jongin

"Dia di jodohin sama dia"

/diam semua orang di mobil diam seribu bahasa

"Sabar" lirih Jongin

 _Asal kalian tau Jongin suka sama Sehun, tapi malah begini.._

/Sehun ngangguk aja

setelah mengantar teman-temannya sampai ke rumah masing-masing Sehun segera masuk ke rumahnya setelah sampai dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

membanting tubuh nya ke kasur

"Ah...eomma!!!! w blm siap di jodohin!!"

/teriak Sehun sambil gulang guling di kasur

 **SKIP**

Hari _ini adalah hari pertunangan, Sehun dan Chanyeol_ _Yang deg-degan itu bukan Chanyeol maupun Sehun_ _tapi Kai, dia belum siap meliahat orang yang ia cintai, bertunangan dengan orang lain_

 **Terjadilah acara saling menukar cinci**

 _Kai mengepalkan tangan nya_ _sambil menutup mata nya dan menundukkan kepala nya_ Namjoon merasa aneh dengan, perilaku sahabat nya ini pun bertanya

"Kai-ah gwenchana? " tanya Namjoon

/kai nangguk aja

Sehun tau ada yang tidak beres...

Tbc

Sorry ancur alur nya

sorry ancur penampilan cerita nya

app nya rada2,eror


	3. BOLOS 1

**Chat**

 **F4 Koryah**

 _Kai :_ ges gua gabut temenin lah

 _Sehun :_ Temenin ngapain weh?

 _Kai :_ Naena bareng cuy

 _Njoon :_ OTW lapor bang Chanyeol lu, tem

 _Kai :_ Lah why???

 _Njoon_ Woy _@Kai_ lu tau kan kalo Sehun tunangan nya kak Chanyeol! gimana sih lu tem-_-

 _Kai : haha iya lupa_

 **'Seandai nya gua lah yang di** **sana**

 **Seandai nya Sehun yang bertunangan dengan** **gua**

 **Semua ini ga akan terjadi'** ~ _Kai_

 _Sehun : Lu naena sama domba bapak lu aja sana!_

SKIP

 **PC**

CY Hyung

Sehun : Hyung

CY Hyung : Ya?

Sehun : Lg ngapain?

CY Hyung : ga ngapa2in

Sehun : Ah arra

CY Hyung : Hun

Sehun : Hn?

CY Hyung : Bercinta lah dengan ku

Sehun : ...

CY Hyung : plis

Sehun : okay...

SKIP

Sekolah

"PAGI BUDAK KAI GANS" Teriak kai pagi pagi kek orang kesetanan

"gorok jangan?" kata Namjoon

"Guys kita dapet tugas ga bermolar dan ga berperikemanusiaan dari mrs kim" kata JB lesu

"PAAN TUGAS NYA?!" Seulgi yang lagi ngoles lipstick ke bibir nya triak kek abis liat orang di copet

"Bikin 60 no rangkuman IPA"

"OALAH ITU DOANG" kata Jinyoung

"Kumpul pulang sekolah sayang" kata JB menatap sendu

Semua pasang mata mengarah ke arah JB

"PLNG SKLH?!" Semua orang yang di kelas itu pingsan seketika karena istirahat mereka gunakan untuk makan dan nyalin PR terbatas.

"Maaf guys bilang ke mr. lee gua sakit"

"GUA JUGA BYE" Tinggal Suzy dan Jackson yang menghela nafas pasrah

pasal nya ketua kelas alias JB dan wakil ny Jinyoung kabur.

Sehun di tlpn Rm biar ga masuk

nurut aj sih si anak ayam mah

tebeceh


End file.
